The Start of a New Beginning
by GetsugaValentine
Summary: The Story of Hasani Uchiha a boy who was given the rinnegan by his father at a young and believes once he learns its power itll help him keep the lands in eternal peace.


**Prologue**

A few years after the fourth great ninja war when Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya and the 5 nations came together in peace. There was a family the woman name Sasha Uchiha and a man by the name of Grinjio Uzumaki they were once from the hidden leaf but were raised in the hidden mist. They stayed in there for most of their lives and eventually Sasha Uchiha became pregnant with what they believed would be the future of their clans. Grinjio who holds the rinnegan to ensure it's safety and for it not to fall into the wrong hands so another Madara is created. He traded his eyes the rinnegan and fought to keep them safe until one fateful night. The child was born and was given the name Hasani Uchiha by his mother she hoped he would grow up to be an incredible shinobi.

A couple years later in the land of sound a group collaborated together to steal the rinnegan and gain its power "if we want to rule over the nations we must take the rinnegan now before someone else does" one of the sound ninjas said aggressively. "Patience we'll have the rinnegan soon enough i already have a man who can get the job done." The head of the group stated. " who is this assassin." said the man surprised. "A man with exceptional skill and will get the ensue the task is completed his name is Razara Hozuki." the leader exclaimed. "How can we be sure to trust him." "He is from the clan that can liquify their bodies to avoid being seen or detected." Stated the leader. "How soon well he be sent out" "he's already on his way there to obtain the rinnegan" The man said with an evil grin.

Back in the Hidden Mist Village Hasani is playing outside with a toy his father had given him while his mother watches over him. Grinjio walks next to Sasha and smiles as he sees Hasani playing. "He going to grow up and be a great shinobi one day i just know it." he said to her with a smile on his face. "He is like his father after all." Sasha said. "Mommy look what i drew" Hasani said after he finished drawing in the sand. Sasha walks over to him and looks at the drawing "What is that Hasani" she said with a smile. He pointed to the picture "That's me after beating up a bunch of ninja" he said to sasha with a bright smile. Grinjio watched from a distance and felt something wasn't right "Sasha grab hasani and come inside". She grabbed him and walked to Grinjio "what's the matter" she asked him with a worried look. "There's something off about tonight just a feeling i have" he said to her looking around. They went inside but Grinjios feeling was correct for Razara was watching from a nearby tree and planned to strike tonight.

As night fell Razara turned into his liquified state and snuck into their home and started searching for them. Grinjio looked as Hasani "i'm sorry to have to do this to you but you are the only one i can trust with this" he said as he ran his hands through Hasani's hair and removes his eyes and replaces them with the rinnegan so that the assassin will never find them. Grinjio instructs sasha to hide hasani as he goes to meet their assassin. As he steps out of hasani's room Razara was there to meet him and stabbed Grinjio with a kunai while holding his mouth closed as to not make a sound. He then dropped the body and entered Hasani's room only to find him not there for Sasha had taken him and ran through the forest with him to escape Razara. He caught up with them using his liquified form and stopped in front of Sasha. "Hand over the Rinnegan." he said the her with a serious look on his face. Sasha quickly threw a shuriken at him and ran deep into the forest and hid him in the base of tree and used a genjutsu to keep him from being seen by anyone. She was then pursued by Razara and was caught and killed.

The next day Hasani woke up and looked around confused as to why he woke up at the base of a tree. So he got up and found his way home and looked through the house for his parents only to find his father dead. "Father...father" he said as he dropped to his knees in tears. He got up and ran from his home into the village and sat on the ground and covered his face in his knees and kept to himself. Until one day a ninja from the Hidden Leaf came across him and ask his name and why he was so upset. Hasani told him what had happened and looked at the man. The man smiled and asked the boy to come back with him to the village to learn the ways of the ninja and to understand more about his eyes. Hasani agreed and left with the man to the village where our story begins


End file.
